1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release for a bicycle wheel and more particularly pertains to quick and easy release of the wheel of a bicycle from between the bicycle component when the user needs to remove the wheel and further allowing ready release by pushing inward a spring loaded button mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of quick release bolts and clamping devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, quick release bolts and clamping devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of self-locking fasteners and clamps are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,660 to Fell discloses a quick release hub. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,945 to Martin discloses a locking assembly for use on a nut or bolt head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,693 to Fuller, Suggs and Ambrico discloses a quick release bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,161 to Lee discloses an adjustable cam lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,330 to Chen discloses a quick release clamping device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,546 to Mercer discloses a quick insertion and release bolt system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a release for a bicycle wheel that allows a bicycle rider to remove the wheel from the bicycle component of the bicycle and replacement of the wheel without tools through the use of a button mechanism.
In this respect, the release for a bicycle wheel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quick and easy release of the wheel of a bicycle from between the bicycle component when the user needs to remove the wheel and further allowing ready release by pushing inward a spring loaded button mechanism.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved release for a bicycle wheel which can be used for quick and easy release of the wheel of a bicycle from between the bicycle component when the user needs to remove the wheel and further allowing ready release by pushing inward a spring loaded button mechanism. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.